Broken Love Story
by megbricks
Summary: What would happen if Leopold, Regina's abusive husband, were brought back from the Enchanted Forest instead of Marian? Will it ruin any chance of Robin and Regina getting their happy ending together or will they be able to overcome it?
1. Chapter 1

Regina walked down Main Street arm-in-arm with her boyfriend Robin Hood. Roland, who was practically falling asleep as he walked, motioned for Regina to pick him up. She complied and carried him down the street towards Granny's. The trio had an eventful day. It began with breakfast at Regina's mayoral mansion. After taking Henry to school they went to the park. The couple took turns pushing Roland on the swings and going down the slide with him. After their lengthy stay at the park, Regina had to stop by her office to pick up a few files and make a few short calls, during which time Roland sat on Regina's lap coloring a picture of the three of them and Henry. They stopped at a small café for a small lunch. They kept it small because they knew later that night they would be attending Snow and David's birth announcement. Regina didn't particularly want to go, but she had no reason not to. After lunch, Regina took the boys shopping for new clothes to wear since theirs were showing signs of wear from spending so much time in the woods. This was a long process due to Robin's insistence that their clothes were fine, and Regina was wasting her money. After the shopping fiasco the two adults and a very tired Roland were on their way to Snow's announcement party. When they entered the diner they immediately took over an empty booth. Regina sat, now sleeping, Roland on the booth resting his head on her lap. Robin smiled as he watched the interaction between the two. Roland was starting to take an extreme liking to Regina. They were nearly inseparable.

"Regina, have you seen Emma?" Snow asked as she came over to greet them.

"No I haven't. What's wrong?" Regina asked.

"Well we got into a small argument over her moving to New York and…"

"She's what?! Does she think she's taking my son with her?" Regina demanded.

"I don't know, well yes, she does. But she stormed out after our fight and now she isn't answering any of my calls."

"You are worried because your daughter is ignoring you? I just got told that my son is being taken to New York and I wasn't consulted." Regina quieted her voice as not to wake up Roland.

"Regina, I'm sure she isn't really leaving. She's just upset because Neal is gone." Snow said.

"She better not be." Regina said coldly, and show walked away.

About an hour after Regina's talk with Snow people were beginning to get antsy. Snow and David tried calling Emma once more before beginning the ceremony.

"Citizens of Storybrooke, we wanted to name our son after someone who meant a great deal to all of us." Snow began. She looked up at just the right time to see Emma sneak in the front door. She looked down at her baby before continuing her speech. "The person we chose to name our son after showed an impressive amount of strength, wisdom, and paid the ultimate sacrifice. People of Storybrooke, it is my great pleasure to introduce," Snow looked to David and then Emma before announcing the name. When she looked back to Emma, however, someone Snow had never thought she'd see again was standing beside her daughter. "Dad?" Snow whispered, and everyone looked confused.

"She's naming her baby _dad_?" Dopey asked, earning him an elbow to the chest from Grumpy. Snow handed baby Neal over to David and raced to the front of the diner. It was then that Regina turned slowly and saw him. She froze. As soon as they made eye contact Regina could feel her heart speeding up, pounding the walls of her chest. Regina wanted to run out of the diner, but where would she go if she did? The more important question being: how did her abusive dead husband get here? At the sight of him, Regina relived the indescribable emotional and physical abuse he had imposed all over again. Snow finally reached her father and threw her arms around him.

"Father I've missed you so much. Are you all right? How're you feeling? How'd you get here?" Snow bombarded him with questions.

"This lovely young lady here told me that she knew you and could bring me to you." King Leopold said gesturing to Emma.

'_Of course,'_ Regina thought._ 'Leaving the Charming family to screw everything up'_

"Where's my wife?" Leopold asked Snow.

"Eva? My mother?" Snow asked. She's not alive in this realm." Snow said sadly.

"No, of course I don't mean Eva." Leopold began. "Where is Regina." He said and scanned the room for her.

"Excuse me what?" Robin demanded. When Regina turned around to face Robin he could sense the terror and dread she felt for the man who just introduced himself as her husband. When Leopold reached their booth he took her hands gently, and stood her up. Roland's head slid off her lap and onto the booth; he remained asleep. Everyone in the diner was overjoyed at the sight of the King, everyone except Regina. She knew as soon as they were alone, his masquerade of kindness would be shed and the real Leopold would surface. The cruel, abusive monster would come out, and only Regina would be around to witness it.

"Regina, love, what's going on?" Robin asked.

"Robin, this is King Leopold," Regina paused. "He's my husband." She finished reluctantly. Robin stood to leave. He maneuvered around Regina and picked up the still sleeping Roland. He started walking towards the door. Regina followed him, and Leopold followed her.

"Robin please can we talk?" Regina asked as she walked down the steps of Granny's and followed Robin in to the street.

"What are we going to talk about Regina? He's your husband!" Robin yelled back at her.

"Yes Regina, I am your husband." Leopold interjected. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Regina pushed him away and reached for Robin, but he walked away from her, leaving the diner's front porch and heading for his camp in the woods.

"Regina dear, let's not make a scene. Let's go back inside." He said reaching for her hand.

"Don't touch me." She spat back at him as she headed back for the door to Granny's. Leopold grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her into him.

"I don't know where we are, or how long we've been apart. But I do know that you are mine; I own you." He said throwing her arm back at her. He walked back into the diner. Regina took a moment to compose herself before following him back inside. This was going to prove to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who followed and reviewed. Sorry this chapter took so long to write. I didn't really know where I was going yet. I'm still not that happy with it, but here it is. **

* * *

><p>When Regina reentered the diner Leopold had found a seat next to his daughter. He motioned for Regina to take the seat on his other side, and she complied. Regina had been spacey for the remainder of the evening. All she wanted to do was to spend the night with Robin. She had no idea how she was going to explain this to him. She did not even know what was going on, how was she supposed to explain it to Robin.<p>

The night was finally coming to an end, at least the party was.

"Are you going to stay at our home?" Snow asked her father as she put baby Neal into his carseat.

"Oh no, I don't want to burden you darling. You must be so busy with a newborn." Leopold said smiling at his daughter.

"Oh truly it is no burden." Snow assured him.

"Don't worry about it. I will just stay with Regina" Leopold began. "We have a lot to talk about don't we my dear?"

"Yes we do." Regina said flatly. She most definitely did not want to talk to him, much less let him live in her home, especially since Henry was there.

"Alright then. I'm not entirely sure how you got to this realm, but I'm so glad you were here tonight." Snow said, hugging her father.

"I am as well." Leopold said breaking the hug. Snow and David left the diner with Neal and his presents. Regina and Leopold were the only remaining people in the diner. Regina grabbed her purse from underneath her chair.

"Well, I did not drive here so it seems we have a bit of a walk before us." Regina said, looking at the ground, refusing to make eye contact.

"What do you mean 'drive'?" Leopold asked, already annoyed by Regina's presence. It took Regina basically the entirety of the walk home to explain cars and how driving worked.

As Regina walked up the steps of her mayoral mansion she remembered that Henry was spending the night at her house. She unlocked the door and walked in, followed by Leopold.

"Mom!" Henry said as he ran down the steps to see her. He stopped, however, when he hit the bottom of the steps and saw a man that was not Robin with her mother.

"Mom?" Leopold asked under his breath.

"Who's this?" Henry asked.

"Sweetie, go pack a bag. You're going to stay with Emma tonight." Regina replied, not answering Henry's question.

"Why? I thought we were going to hang out tonight." He asked.

"Please just do what I say." Regina said forcefully. She would never yell at Henry, but the look she was giving him warned him not to disobey her right now.

"Fine." He huffed and walked back up the stairs.

"You have a son?" Leopold asked?"

"Yes. I do." She said walking to the table across the room and grabbing her keys.

"Is he Robin's?" Leopold asked.

"No. He's not. I adopted him when he was a newborn. I can't have kids." Regina said. She wanted to add 'thanks to you' but thought better of it.

Henry slowly came back down the steps.

"Are you sure you don't want me here tonight?" He begged.

"Of course I want you here. It's just that… Leopold and I have a lot to talk about." She said opening the door. She followed Henry and Leopold out and locked the door behind her.

"Wait… Leopold like King Leopold?" Henry asked "Like Snow White's dad?"

"So you've heard of me?" Leopold asked smiling down at the boy.

"Well, read about you." Henry corrected. They all got into her black Mercedes, and Regina drove over to Emma's. Most of the drive consisted of Henry explaining his book and why they were all in it. Regina hoped to god that Regina and Leopold's relationship wasn't in the book. She didn't need Henry, or worse Mary Margret, finding out about their dysfunctional marriage. She had never told Snow about her father. How could she? She looked up to her father so much; plus she was only 17 when he died. That would be cruel.

"So I guess that means you're my great-grandfather." Henry said. 'Or father, depending on how you look at it.' Regina thought. At one point Leopold rested his hand on her leg while she was driving. She didn't want to make him move and cause a scene with Henry in the car, so she dealt with her feeling of disgust the rest of the car ride.

"Tell the Charming's I'm sorry I couldn't come up to say hello." Regina said when they finally pulled up. "I love you." She said as she leaned back to kiss him on the cheek.

"I love you too." He said as he got out of the car.

As soon as Henry was out of the car she grabbed Leopold's hand off of her. "Don't touch me." She said and threw his hand back at her. She turned away from him and put the car in drive. When she took her eye off of him, he slapped her across the face.

"Don't talk to me that way." He countered. She said nothing and drove away. That car ride was silent.

When they arrived back to her mansion she took off her shoes and tossed her keys back onto the table.

"It's a little messy." Leopold stated. With a wave of her hand everything was off the floor and flew into it's rightful spot. He grabbed her wrist forcefully. "You know how I feel about you using magic."

"You said it was messy, I cleaned it up. What's the problem?" She sassed back.

"No magic." He demanded. There was a long silence.

"I guess I'll show you to your room." She said heading up the stairs. He followed. She showed him the bedroom on the opposite end of the hallway from hers. She wanted to keep him as far away as possible.

After showing him his room, Regina hurried down the hall to her master bedroom. She quickly changed into her an oversized t-shirt to sleep in. She got into bed and laid down, but then she became frightened that Leopold might try to come into her room at night. She got up and cast a temporary spell on her door that would forbid anyone from being able to enter her room that night. Feeling safer, Regina laid back down, turned off the light and fell asleep; only to have nightmares of what happened between her and Leopold in the Enchanted Forest.

* * *

><p>A few hours after Regina had showed Leopold to his room he decided to go pay her a little visit. He left his room and tried to find Regina's room. He checked every door down the hallway until he came up upon hers. He opened the door to find her tossing in her sleep. However he was prevented from walking through the doorway. It was almost as if there was an invisible wall keeping him from entering. "Magic." He muttered under his breath. He began walking back to his bedroom when he remembered a wizard of sorts from the Enchanted Forest, the one that taught Regina magic. He wondered if that wizard was in this realm, and if he would know of a way to take away Regina's magic. If she didn't have her magic, she wouldn't be able to stop him from having his way with her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please, please, please review. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Sorry this took so long to put up. School is killing me right now. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Regina rode back to the palace as fast as she could. She had spent the afternoon riding and time had gotten away from her. She had promised Leopold that she would be back before sundown and would be ready in time for dinner, but it was already dark when she arrived back at the palace gate. She gave Rocinante to a stable hand to put back in his stall and ran up the steps of the palace. Regina hurried up the steps into her bedroom. One of her lady-in-waiting was standing in her room waiting for her to help her get dressed for dinner. <em>

"_How late am I?" Regina asked hopping out of her riding boots. _

"_Dinner just ended." Her lady-in-waiting, Ella, said. "He's not going to be happy." _

"_I know. Where's Snow?" Regina asked. She threw her jacket and riding pants on the ground and slid on her sleeping dress and silk robe._

"_She's in her room waiting for you." She heard her husband say as he entered the room. Regina's heart was racing. She turned to face him but kept her gaze at the floor. She could feel his eyes looking her up and down, and she hated it. _

"_I'll be right back." Regina braided her hair off to the side and then hurried out the door and down the corridor into her stepdaughter's room. _

"_Regina! We missed you at dinner." Snow said when she saw her stepmother entering the room. _

"_I'm sorry, I was out riding." Regina said, sitting down on the bed next to Snow. After telling Snow a story, and making sure she got to sleep all right, Regina reluctantly hurried back to her room. She was dreading going back into her bedroom. She knew her husband would be there waiting and he would not be happy. _

"_We missed you at dinner this evening." Leopold said, not looking up from his book that he was reading. _

"_I am so sorry Leopold." Regina stated. She was standing at the foot of the bed, looking down at her feet. He motioned for her to join him in bed, and she did. "I completely lost track of time, and…" Mid-apology she felt his backhand across his cheek. _

"_I'm not interested in excuses." He said glaring at her. He grabbed her cheek in his hand and he roughly pulled her closer. "If you ever embarrass me or disappoint Snow like that again then the consequences will be a lot more severe than a bruised cheek. "Now," he said, tossing the book onto his bedside table. "I trust you can succeed at your sole job and pleasure me." He said as he placed a hand on her upper thigh. His hand kept moving up, and up…_

Regina shot up in bed. She felt a layer of sweat covering her body. Regina combed her fingers through her hair and got out of bed. She went into full fight or flight and tried to ignore the nightmare she had just had. She felt disgusting and went to get in the shower. She made sure to check on that the spell she placed on the doorway was still intact, this way she could at least shower in peace. Even though she knew it was a dream, Regina could still feel Leopold's hands all over her. She scrubbed her body as roughly as she could in an effort to cleanse herself of his touch.

After her rather lengthy shower, Regina got dressed in her normal black pencil skirt and a long sleeve, deep purple button down. She did her hair, and put on just enough makeup to prevent her from looking like the walking dead, and also to cover up the small, but purple, bruise that had formed on her cheek. Regina went downstairs to find Leopold sitting at the table, with an apple in one hand and a book that he'd picked off one of her shelves in the other.

Regina got a glass of water, an apple, and a knife and sat at the opposite end of the table.

"Well you're dressed up. Well compared to last night. I'm not really sure what constitutes well dressed in this realm." He said breaking the silence that Regina had hoped would last.

"I have to go to work today, so yes, I'm dressed up." She said cutting a slice off her apple and eating it. Per usual, she refused to make eye contact with him, and it pissed him off.

"Well before hand, you can take me to Snow's house." He added. "You won't be home anyway and I want to talk to her."

"Fine. I need to pick up Henry from there anyway."

While the two finished eating it was completely silent. Regina didn't want to speak to him and Leopold was caught up in the Dan Brown book he was reading. Regina stood up, cleared the table and got her shoes, coat, and keys. Leopold followed her out the door and to her car.

As soon as they both got in the car, he put his hand on her thigh again. She flinched when he put his arm on her leg, remembering how her nightmare would have ended if she hadn't woken up. She wanted to tell him to stop, but didn't because she was afraid of the repercussions. The ride to Mary Margret's was silent.

* * *

><p>As soon as Snow opened the door, Henry ran up to Regina and hugged her. He was obviously upset that he didn't get to spend time with her the previous night. Leopold followed Snow in and left Henry and Regina standing in the doorway.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Henry asked. I thought you had to work today.

"I have to go for a little bit, but then we can spend the rest of the day together." Regina promised. "Go grab your coat and we can go." Regina said walking in to join Mary Margret and Leopold at the kitchen counter.

"So Regina, what do you have planned today?" Mary Margret asked giving her father and Regina a cup of coffee.

"I'm going to take Henry to work for an hour or so and then spend the day with him thereafter."

"What about you dad?" Mary Margret asked sipping her coffee.

"I was actually going to try to catch up with you." He smiled. "If you didn't have anything else planned, that is."

"Of course not. I'd love to spend the day with you."

"Let's go mom." Henry said as he walked down the steps. Regina quickly finished what was left of her coffee. She put the empty mug in the sink.

"By grandma." Henry said hugging Mary Margret. Regina was focused on watching Henry she didn't see Leopold come up behind her and wrap his arms around her.

"Bye dear." He said kissing her cheek. Regina wanted to squirm and rush out of his embrace, but she couldn't. She refused to let any of her hatred towards Leopold show while Snow was around and he knew that. He may be an abusive asshole, but he's not an idiot.

"Bye." She said as she calmly got out of his embrace. "You ready?" Regina asked a very confused Henry.

"Yeah, I am. Let's go." Regina followed Henry out the door and they left.

* * *

><p>Leopold and Mary Margret were left alone to talk. He talked about how confusing this new world is, and she let him hold Neal for a while. He was so happy to see his daughter again and to meet his new grandson. Eventually, Leopold got to the real reason that he had come to visit Mary Margret.<p>

"Can I ask you something?" The former king asked.

"Of course, what is it?" Mary Margret said, placing a now sleeping Neal in his crib.

"I want to do something special for Regina, give her something to remind her of our land. As I remember there is a sorcerer who taught her magic, and I was wondering if he was in this world as well. I think that he is the only one who can give me what I seek."

"Rumplestiltskin?" Mary Margret asked.

"I didn't know his name. Is that the man who taught Regina magic?" He asked.

"Yes it is. He lives here, but his name is Mr. Gold now." She said.

"Could you tell me how to get to his residence?" He asked. She had no way of knowing what he was planning, so Mary Margret complied and drew him a basic map to help guide him to Mr. Gold. He thanked her, said goodbye and then left. He was determined to control Regina again, and if taking away her magic was the best way, then he would do it.

* * *

><p>Regina and Henry made there way up the steps and into Regina's office in city hall.<p>

"Mom?" Henry asked as he sat down on the couch diagonal to her desk.

"Yes Henry?" She asked while logging into her computer.

"What happened with you and Robin?" Henry asked, and her heart stopped. She had no clue what happened, well that's a lie. She did know. Regina left him for the man that beat the shit out of her in the Enchanted Forest. She broke his heart.

"I'm not really sure Henry. We didn't really have time to talk last night after Leopold came back." She said taking her glasses off and setting them down in front of her.

"Why did you not talk to him? And why are you and Leopold so close anyway?" Henry asked. He knew that Leopold was Snow's dad, but other than that he was oblivious.

"Does your book not tell you who he is?" Regina asked, actually really curious as to what the book said. Part of her wished that Henry knew the truth so if she got the courage to kick Leopold out at least he wouldn't hate her. The other part however, did not want Henry to view her as a victim. She wanted him to know her as the strong, independent woman that he's known her for the rest of his life. Even when he thought she was evil, he never thought she was weak. Weakness was something she would never let show, not to anyone, and especially not Henry.

"No, not really. It says that he's Snow White's father and that's it." He confessed.

"How far back does my story go in your book?" Regina asked next. If he knew that he was Snow's father but nothing else, then it must not say anything of Daniel, or how she was forced to marry the King. Regina wouldn't want him to know about Daniel yet, at least not until he was older.

"It starts with you as the Evil Queen, right after you had your husband killed." He said remembering the very beginning of his storybook.

"Of course it does." Regina mumbled under her breath. "Well Henry, back in the Enchanted Forest, Leopold was my husband."

"But if he was your husband why did you have him killed?" He asked confused. "And how is he here?"

"Well," Regina began, but she had no real answer. Well she had an answer, but not one she'd tell her 14-year-old son. "It's extremely complicated Henry. But as for his existence in this realm, Emma did it. I guess she saved him and brought him back with her."

"If he's your husband, why don't you sound more excited that he's back though?" He asked.

"You know what, why don't we go get some ice cream? I'm not going to get anything done here anyway." Regina said putting her glasses back on and turning her computer off.

"I won't turn down ice cream, but I'm still going to ask questions. I'm not that easy to trick anymore." He said standing up.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Regina said, leading him out of city hall and back to her car.

* * *

><p>Leopold was having a bit of trouble finding Mr. Gold's shop. He thought he was following Snow's instructions pretty well, but he still got lost. Eventually, he found the shop. He saw the sign on the door that said 'Open' and walked in.<p>

"How can I help you?" Gold said without looking up from a necklace that he was polishing.

"Rumplestiltskin?" Leopold asked. Gold finally looked up and was disgusted with whom he saw.

"Leopold, what do you want?" Mr. Gold responded.

"I'm sorry have we met. I don't remember you." Leopold was confused as to how this man knew his name, but he had never seen him before.

"I am a… friend of Regina's from our realm. She told me all about you." Gold had a very trying relationship with Regina in Storybrooke. Most of the time they were at each other's throats, but Gold still looked at her like a daughter, a daughter that he constantly fights with and manipulates, but one he still cared for. Regina hadn't so much told him what her marriage was like back in the Enchanted Forest, but she would often show up to lessons bruised and sore, despite her best efforts to hide it. Regina had never said anything to him, but he knew what was going on, and he hated the king for it.

"You taught her magic, right?" Leopold questioned.

"I did. She is one of the best practitioners of magic, second only to me." Rumple didn't really mean for that to sound like a threat, but somehow it had.

"Can you take her magic away?" Leopold asked bluntly.

"In theory I can, but I would come out fairly wounded. And on top of that I don't want to." Rumple stated quite plainly.

"I'm afraid that Regina will harm herself with it. Regina is my wife and I care for her..." Leopold began to defend his "reasoning", but was cut off.

"You know what I think you're afraid of? I think that you're afraid that your "wife" is more powerful that you and you can't stand it. You can't stand having a woman tell you no, and more importantly, you can't stand not being able to control her, to manipulate her into doing what you want and that pisses you off."

"I am the king and you will not-" Leopold began but was cut off again by Mr. Gold.

"We're not in the Enchanted Forest anymore, you're not the king. Furthermore, Regina is the mayor of this town. She's in control now, as it should be." Leopold was furious. No one had ever spoken to him in this way. He raised his fist to punch Gold when he brought his arm forward; Rumple shot Leopold backwards into the wall. He walked over to him.

"I'm not your wife, you can't hit me, and you don't scare me." Gold started. "Also, Regina is multitudes more powerful now than she was when you died, remember that." Rumple said releasing him. "Now get the hell out of my shop." Rumple said turning and leaving to go into the back room, leaving Leopold to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think!<strong>


End file.
